NingSama
Ning (born February 8, 1994), better known as NingSama1vs100 (lowercase ningsama1vs100) or simply NingSama '(Jp: ニンさま ''Nin-sama), is an elevator filmer from Bangkok, Thailand. History Beginning (2013) Before NingSama1vs100 entered elevator community, she had an implicitly interest in elevators until one day, when NingSama1vs100 looked for funny elevator pictures in fail.in.th, she found MelvinMan10's video and she loved it, so she decided to join elevator community. NingSama1vs100 opened her YouTube account in June 2012 with the username '''Ning-Jittima Wannawat but she started filming elevators in mid 2013. Her first one way ride elevator video was uploaded but later deleted because of her personal reasons. Awakening (2014) She also makes animated elevator videos. Her first animated elevator videos were uploaded in May 31, 2014.(Animated) Onyx Hotel Gaia City - Schindler Traction Elevator On June 2014, she changed her YouTube username to NingSama Elevator Maniac On December 2014, the frequency of uploading elevator videos was changed from every week to every day because of her year-end 2014 projects.This project is also known as "Advent Calendar" project. It's reverted to every week in January 2015. Growing and first backlog cleanup (2015) On January 29, 2015, she changed her YouTube username again to Elevanian Queste by NingSama. On June 27, 2015, she decided to open her off-topic channel named NingSama no Offtopic '''and animated elevator channel named '''Elevanian Saga Official. However, she decided not to delete or privatized any old off-topic or animated elevator videos from her old channel. Instead, she created off-topic and animated elevator series made only by herself playlists and uploaded her own (not collaborated) animated elevator series in animated elevator channelThe animated elevator videos collaborated with MelvinMan10 will uploaded in her main channel.. From July 2015 to early December 2015, she decided to upload elevator videos every day because she wants to clean up all of her backlogs. This event made her channel become the largest elevator channel in Thailand. On July 24, 2015, she made a first elevator tour with a unique name called "Elevator Adventures" and designed to be slightly different style from others but later discontinued due to unpopularity.Elevator Adventures - CentralPlaza Rama 2, Bangkok (Full) Second backlog cleanup and world tour (First half of 2016) In January 2016, she slowed down her video uploading, filming and making elevator animations series due to personal reason. However, she produced her non-elevator related when in elevator filming hiatus. Later in February 2016 to May 2016, she filmed elevator videos more often to "clear" all of elevator filming places in Bangkok and cities nearby, and uploaded her elevator videos to cleanup her video backlogs. In March 29, 2016 to April 3, 2016, she have filmed many elevators in Japan, including Tokyo Sky Tree Tembo DeckEPIC Toshiba Ultra High Speed Elevators @ Tokyo Skytree, Japan「Tembo Deck, Up Trip」 and Tembo GalleriaEPIC Hitachi Elevators @ Tokyo Skytree, Japan「Tembo Galleria, Up Trip」 elevators. In April 3, 2016, she decided to put an indefinite hiatus for making animated elevator videos and series due to lack of interest in making them. Later in May 14, 2016, she made a renewal of elevator tour in Thailand which are loosely based on games. She is also planned to made more elevator tours renewal. Being famous (Second half of 2016 to April 2017) Since June 5, 2016, she has slowed down her elevator filming because of her duty at work. Later in August 14, 2016, she came back to making animated elevator videos again. Her first animated elevator video after a long hiatus is a Japanese-style Hitachi elevator.【Animated】Hitachi Elevator @ Koguma Building, Little Japan, Gaia City In October 22 to October 24, 2016, she has filmed many elevators in Singapore including Vintage Schindler elevators and several HDB Blocks elevators. Shortage? (April 2017 to Present) Since April 2017, she has filmed fewer elevators than the past due to running out of unexplored places to go. Because of that, she tends to made more retakes in this year and going outside Bangkok more often. Later, She planned to film elevators in several cities around the world in the future. Device used Primary Cameras *Samsung Galaxy Core (Late 2013 - February 28, 2015Discontinued because she gave the device to her mother.) *Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 (January 2014 - November 17, 2014Discontinued.) * Panasonic Lumix DMC-FH8 (May 10, 2014, October 18, 2014, November 2014 - February 28, 2015) * Samsung Galaxy A5 2015 (March 1, 2015 - September 15, 2017) * Samsung Galaxy A7 2017 (September 16, 2017 - Present) Secondary and Backup Cameras Will use only if main camera is not available or memory is full. * Samsung Galaxy J7 2016 (May 23, 2016 - Present) * Samsung Galaxy A5 2015 (September 16, 2017 - Present) Opening signatures used (Currently discontinued) * Enter Books Novel Cards (Late August 2014 - December 2014) * Happy Meal Groudon Toy (January 2015 - May 2015) * Black Owl Doll (January 2015) * White Owl Doll (January 2015) * White Angry Birds Doll (January 2015) * Oscar the Grouch Figure (January 2015 - February 2015) * Kirby Figure (January 2015) * Frog Toy (July 2015)Used once in 5 July 2015 * Kamen Rider Baron Symbol (August 2015 - September 2015)Discontinued because it's missing. * Happy Meal Treecko Toy (January 2016) * Ho-oh card (January 2016 - Late March 2016) * Random MLP Figure (August 2016 - December 2016) * Banana Lockseed (December 2016) * Durian Lockseed (April 2017) Elevator filming trips outside Bangkok and Greater Bangkok, Thailand Past trips Pattaya, Chonburi (January 17, 2015) Her first elevator filming in Pattaya, Chonburi, Thailand. This trip was focused on South Pattaya area. Bangsaen - Chonburi Town - Sriracha, Chonburi (July 18, 2015 - July 19, 2015) Her first big elevator filming trip outside Bangkok, Thailand. Jombeung, Ratchaburi (November 6, 2015) The unexpected elevator filming in a field trip. Kansai-Chubu-Kanto Region, Japan (March 29, 2016 - April 3, 2016) The second big elevator filming trip and her first trip to film elevator overseas. Singapore (October 22, 2016 - October 24, 2016) The third big elevator filming trip and the second overseas trip to Singapore. Nakhon Ratchasima (February 18, 2017) The first elevator filming trip in Northeast region in Thailand. Pattaya, Chonburi (II) (May 6, 2017) The second elevator filming trip in Pattaya, Chonburi. The trip was focused on Central and North Pattaya area. Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan (July 22, 2017) The first elevator filming trip in West region in Thailand. Confirmed Trips * Hokkaido Region (Hakodate, Sapporo, Otaru, Asahikawa, Biei, Furano and Chitose), Japan (Japan II) (October 13 - October 18, 2017) Rumored Trips * Ayutthaya (Around Q4 2017) * Chonburi and Rayong (Around year end 2017) * Cha'am, Petchaburi (Around first half of 2018) * Suphanburi (Around first half of 2018) * Hong Kong and Macau, China (Around April 2018) * Singapore and Johor Bahru, Malaysia (Around October 2018) * Chubu Region, Japan (Nagoya, Takayama, Toyama, Kanazawa, Nagano and Niigata), Japan (Around April 2019) * Shanghai, Hangzhou, Tianjin and Beijing, China (Around October 2019) * Chiangmai (Around December 2019) * Hatyai, Thailand and Penang, Malaysia (Around April 2020) * Taiwan, China (Around October 2020) * Bali and Yogyakarta, Indonesia (Around April 2021) * Ho Chi Minh City/Hanoi, Vietnam (TBA, Possibly October in certain years) * Kuala Lumpur, Genting Highlands and Cameron Highlands, Malaysia (TBA, Possibly April in certain years) * Phuket (TBA, Possibly April in certain years) * Sydney and Melburne, Australia (TBA, Possibly October in certain years) * Xi'an, China (TBA, Possibly October in certain years) * Moscow, Russia (TBA, Possibly April in certain years) * Khonkaen, Udonthani and Vientiane, Laos (TBA, Possibly December in certain years) Town/Cities that filmed by herself (or her partner) and uploaded in her or her partner channels Last Updated: September 12, 2017 Animated Elevator Series by NingSama1vs100 (Discontinued) * Queendom Arcanus * Luna Quangminh * ElevaFest (With MelvinMan10) * The Legend of Driverson (With MelvinMan10) * Elevanian Quest: Dragoon Elevator Brands Uploaded Last Updated: September 12, 2017 Channel's Special Episode and Series Special episode * Tanabata Special (July 7, 2015) * Unleash the Greatest 2015 (August 5, 2015) * Halloween Special: Three awesome elevators (October 31, 2015) * High Rise Day 2015 (December 5, 2015) * Fighter Day 2016 (February 8, 2016) * Spring Burst (March 21, 2016) Special series * Advent Calendar (December 1, 2014 - December 25, 2014) * Nine days to Purity (November 1, 2015 - November 9, 2015) * Twelve Days of Christmas (December 22, 2015 - January 2, 2016) * Dive Too Deep with Heritage Elevators (August 24, 2016 - September 25, 2016) * Year End Taisen 2016 (December 2016 - Mid January 2017) Trivia * She is the first female elevator filmer in Thailand. ** Her YouTube channel is also the largest elevator channel in the world which owned by female elevator filmer. * Her YouTube channel is currently the largest elevator channel in Thailand, with over 3,000 elevator videos, over 700,000 views and over 600 subscribers. * Her YouTube name came from Ning (Her nickname) Sama (Japanese polite honorifics) and 1vs100 (From popular game show 1 vs. 100) ** Her second username (NingSama Elevator Maniac) are based from her obsessions with elevator. ** Her first half of her third username (Elevanian Queste by NingSama) are came from Elevanian (Her used term when she called elevator filmers) and Queste '(from Old English language means Quest) *** The reason why her changed her username to Elevanian Queste by NingSama because she wants to use elevator channel name style based on DieselDucy's channel name (ElevaTOURS by DieselDucy). ** From March 2017 to June 2017, she has nicknamed her channel into '''EleQue '(Japanese: エレクエ Erekue) due to her popularity in Japan. *** Her logo from March 2017 is the first time to use brand EleQue in her channel. ** Her fourth username (NingSama Elevators ニンさまエレベーター) are based from other Thai elevator channel, yet add the Japanese name gimmick in her username. * Her channel is possibly the only elevator channel outside Japan to include Japanese name in her channel. *Her favorite elevator brands are Schindler, Kone, Otis (Except XiZi Otis), Mitsubishi and Toshiba. *Her favorite elevator types are elevators which installed before 1990s and not getting modernized, scenic elevators, high rise elevators, high speed elevators (more than 5 m/s) and destination dispatch elevators. **Despite she loves scenic elevators, she is actually afraid of heights. This is the reason why she is feeling not well when she films scenic elevators which served more than 15 floors. *Like many elevator filmers around the world, she hates elevators that horribly modernized. *She is also loves animals, especially cats and small dogs. *She mostly uses public transportation to go to film elevators, especially in Bangkok and overseas countries. *The other people she has filmed with are **Tamovie1975 (Several Times) **Oak TheElevator Hunter (Several Times) **Heritage Elevators (August 2016) **Jessy Elevators (September 2016, March 2017 and April 2017) **Watsitthorn Phalanchai (December 2016, June 2017 and July 2017) **Khup Elevators and Offtopic (May 2017) **GlobalLifts - Elevators Escalators & More (July 2017) **G T2KJS (September 2017) *She is currently the elevator filmer who has met the most elevator filmers in South East Asia. **She has also ever met Supakard and MelvinMan10 before but she did not film elevators with them for some reasons. *The reasons why she likes to meetup with other filmers around Thailand (and sometimes, in other countries) because she wants herself to be "an elevator filmer anyone can met" in the elevator community, similar to AKB48 and AKB48-based Japanese idol group. *Her top 3 desired elevator filmers to be filmed with her are: *#IDLift3000 *#MelvinMan10 *#Sumosoftinc *On September 24, 2016, she joined with Oak TheElevator Hunter and Jessy Elevators to film a Schindler 5500 scenic elevator at The Paseo Park, Bangkok, making it the first ever "elevator trio" in Thailand. *On April 29, 2017 she joined with Oak TheElevator Hunter, Jessy Elevators and Tamovie1975 to film elevators at CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi, making it the first ever "elevator quad" in Thailand. *She is the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film: ** Schindler R-Series elevator (Out of Service)(Out of Service) Faculty of Science, Old Physics Building KMUTT Bangkok - Old Schindler Traction Elevator ** Mitsubishi DOAS elevatorsBB Building, Bangkok - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 ** Otis 2000 elevator (Indicator Broken)(Day 9) Big C Supercenter Bangna, Bangkok - Otis 2000 Traction Elevator ** Schindler PORT elevators (Both of 7000(Day 12) Park Ventures, Bangkok - Schindler PORT Traction Elevators and 5500【Happy New Year】Luxury! Schindler 5500 Elevators w/PORT @ Metropolis Office, Bangkok「Main」) ** 2010s Hyundai elevatorsBRAND NEW RARE Hyundai Traction Elevators @ Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok (Main) ** Mitsubishi elevators with generation 3 fixturesEPIC BRAND NEW Mitsubishi Traction Elevators @ The Paseo Park Kanchanapisek, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Vintage Schlieren elevatorRARE VINTAGE Schlieren Traction Elevator @ Klongthom Corner, Bangkok ** Schindler 3300 AP elevator with FIGS fixturesEPIC Schindler 3300AP Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn ** Kone elevator with KSS 280 fixtures(Happy Birthday LC100)EPIC BRAND NEW RARE Kone Traction Elevator @ Tha Maharaj, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Hydraulic elevator (Display model)(ArchitectExpo 2015 Showcase)Easy Home Lift Hydraulic Elevator @ Easy Home Lift Booth ** Schindler Miconic 10 elevators with M-Series buttonsUNIQUE Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators @ Intouch Tower, Bangkok ** Kone elevators with M-Series fixturesEPIC Kone Traction Elevators @ U Chu Liang Building, Bangkok (Zone D 27-38) ** Hitachi DFRS elevatorsBRAND NEW LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Elevators @ Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Low Zone) ** Malaysian-Style Toshiba elevatorsToshiba Elevators @ Sino Thai Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** 2000s Toshiba elevators(For IDLift3000) EPIC Toshiba Elevators @ Rasa Tower II, Bangkok ** Schindler 5500 elevatorEPIC BRAND NEW Schindler 5500 Scenic Elevator @ The Paseo Park, Bangkok (Plaza) ** Otis elevators with custom touch pad(HBD Sumosoftinc) POSH Otis Elevators @ Bangkok Marriott Hotel Sukhumvit, Bangkok (Main - High Zone) ** 2010s Toshiba elevatorsEPIC Toshiba Bed Elevators @ Somdejprapinklao Hospital, Bangkok (New Out Patient Building) ** 2010s Fujitec elevatorsFujitec Elevators @ Bangkok Hospital Chinatown ** Schindler elevators with M-Series fixtures and vandal resistant indicatorEPIC RARE Schindler Elevators @ CRC Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Kone Polaris elevatorsEPIC RARE Kone Polaris Elevators @ Athenee Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Kone elevators with LCD indicator (KDS 50)RARE Kone Monospace 『Key-Card-E-Vators』 @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 ** Mitsubishi elevators with LCD indicator. (Both of Small【First Day to Purity】EPIC RARE Mitsubishi Elevator @ Sethiwan Tower, Bangkok 「New」 and LargeBig LCD! BRAND NEW Mitsubishi『Key-Card-E-Vators』@ Park Hyatt Bangkok「Guestroom」) ** Vintage Otis elevator with black buttons fixtures【Ninth Day to Purity/HBD IDLift3000】EPIC VINTAGE Otis Elevator @ Montien Hotel Bangkok 「Carpark」 ** 1990s Schindler Miconic 10 elevatorsEPIC 1997 Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators「High Zone」 ** Toshiba elevators with vandal resistant fixturesToshiba Elevators @ Lohas Suites Sukhumvit, Bangkok「Building 1」 ** GoldStar elevator with analog indicatorGoldStar X LG Elevator @ The Pavilion Place Hotel Bangkok ** Mitsubishi elevators with Series 1-style indicatorEPIC UNIQUE Mitsubishi Elevators @ United Center, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Japanese-style MitsubishiMitsubishi Elevator @ Shimakura Building, Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan, ToshibaToshiba Elevators @ Centurion Hotel Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan and FujitecFujitec XIOR Elevators @ atrévie Ōtsuka, Tokyo, Japan elevators. ** Toshiba elevators with touch sensitive fixtures.OLD Toshiba『Key-Card-E-Vators』@ Kawasaki Nikko Hotel, Kanagawa, Japan ** 1990s Mitsubishi elevators with analog indicator.Mitsy Elevator Office Access! Mitsubishi Elevators @ Bangna Towers, Samut Prakarn「Tower A」 ** Otis CompassPlus ElevatorsMod in Progress! Otis Compass Elevators @ Thaniya Plaza, Bangkok「Main」 ** IFE ElevatorIFE Elevator @ Block 271 Queen Street HDB, Singapore ** Elevator with 90-degree door configurationHitachi Elevators @ Fortune Centre, Singapore「Tower」 ** CNIM EscalatorsCNIM Escalators @ Singapore MRT Downtown Line Bayfront Station ** Spiral EscalatorsMitsubishi Spiral Escalators @ Wheelock Place, Singapore ** Gated ElevatorCustom Made? Otis Series 1 Gated Elevator @ O.P. Place, Bangkok ** Express Elevators with Green IndicatorOriginal! 2 EPIC Express Elevators @ SV City IT Professtional Tower, Bangkok ** Kone Elevators with KDS 330 FixturesBRAND NEW EPIC Kone MonoSpace Scenic Elevator w/KDS 330 Fixtures @ Bangkok City Library *Like MelvinMan10 and Tamovie1975, her first destination dispatch elevators filmed were in CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, which were Schindler Miconic 10 elevators.Central Plaza Rama 9, Bangkok - Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators * She is now an elevator filmer with the most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed in Thailand. Her videos are in the following places: ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Schindler Miconic 10) ** C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** BB Building, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Park Ventures Ecoplex, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** CW Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Sathorn Square, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Intouch Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Sala@Sathorn, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** MBK Tower, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS - Quick View) ** Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS) ** AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** SJ Infinite One Business Complex, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** Bangkok Bank Head Offices, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Athenee Tower, Bangkok (Kone Polaris) ** Thaniya Plaza, Bangkok (Otis CompassPlus) ** Panjathani Tower, Bangkok (Otis CompassPlus) ** Tipco Tower, Bangkok (Otis CompassPlus) ** Metropolis Office, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** G Tower, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS) ** 2 Different Undisclosed Location (Schindler Miconic 10 and Schindler PORT) *Her first elevator filmer known is MelvinMan10, which was the elevator filmer with the most numbers (now second most numbers) of elevator videos in Thailand. *She is the big fan of Asian elevator filmers, especially Indonesian and Japanese ones. *She talks in video in English, Thai and rarely, Japanese in some videos, which mostly helping other people to go to certain floor or calling people who waited for the elevators to go to elevator she is filming. It hence that she can speak some English and Japanese as well. * She is the first elevator filmer in the elevator community to discover and film Hitachi DFRS (Destination Floor Reservation System) elevators in Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok. ** However, before she has been successfully filmed Hitachi DFRS, she discovered it in MBK Tower, Bangkok. But she filmed only a quick view because security guard are not let her go.Quick View of LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Traction Elevators @ MBK Tower, Bangkok * She is also the first elevator filmer in the elevator community to discover and film Kone elevators with KDS 330 fixtures, which located in Bangkok City Library, Bangkok. * She, TJElevatorfan (From United States) and mrsunnyboy0208 (From Japan) are shared the same birth date (February 8), but different year. * Her animated elevator videos are almost always include story in the videos, which stories tone are distinct from others. ** The reason of tone distinction because she doesn't want to made an ordinary elevator filming stories but wants to made an adventure story based on elevator filming instead. ** She even includes some fantasy aspects in her animated elevator video. * Her mother also film elevators twice, first time is in Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok and the second time is in Tinidee Hotel@Ranong, Ranong. * On May 22, 2015, she had a first incident filming elevators at Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam, Bangkok when she was trapped in an elevator with hotel guests for several minutes. However, she managed to safely film the cab view of another elevator in the same bank after the elevator she stuck opened.EPIC FAIL Schindler Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam * On August 5, 2017, she had a second incident filming elevators at G Tower, Bangkok when she films Hitachi elevators with destination dispatch system and cannot going down because the top floor has not finished when she filmed that time. However, she managed to safely going down by a service elevator behind the building.Hitachi Elevators w/DFRS @ G Tower, Bangkok「North Wing, High Zone」+ Bonus * Unlike MelvinMan10, she rarely show sign of cautiousness because she often film elevators which he never want to film such as guided elevators, service elevators, turnstiled out elevators and more. ** Although she sometimes lack of cautiousness, she is considered to be a cautious filmer in Bangkok because she never filmed any private residential elevators (with an exception of a residential building in Silom area because she actually attended an event here.) She also rarely filmed service elevators which are located in a restricted area as well. ** However, in July 1, 2017, she has filmed some elevators that located in restricted area (because of her experiment) but she undisclosed the name for security reasons. * She is one of very few elevator filmers who also an Otaku. **The other elevator filmers who also an otaku are 'Reza Tanaka '(Surabaya), '''Ray Krislianggi (Jakarta), anime2092 (Japan) and some elevator filmers from Japan and around the world. **Her channel naming, channel logo, terms and custom thumbnails are also influenced from Japanese pop culture. **She even do "Otaku mode" twice, the first are in The Mall Bangkae (She tried to describe elevators in Japanese) and the second are in Siam Paragon. (She rode elevator with some cosplayers that went to Game Event) *She is also the only Pegasister (Female My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan) known in the elevator community. **As she is both an Otaku and a Pegasister, she prefers Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic more than original version. *Like AudioAnimatronic1874 and VR303 Reborn, she is also a Tokusatsu Drama fan, especially Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. **Refers to two of her opening signatures (Kamen Rider Baron Symbol and Banana Lockseed), Her favorite character from Tokusatsu series is Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron from Kamen Rider Gaim. *She is also the only elevator filmer known in the community to be a fan of Rhythm Heaven game franchise. *She is the first South East Asian elevator filmer who uses East Asian-style bracelets instead of normal bracelets in her newer elevator videos since October 2015. *Unlike MelvinMan10, she always uses actual building name to named the building in her videos. *Unlike other elevator filmers, Her elevator videos are divided to arcs based on her custom thumbnails, similar to Shonen anime and manga. The arcs she has divided are: **Original Saga ***Elevanian Saga (2013) ***Elevanian Saga II (2014) ***Elevanian Saga Z (January 2015 - Mid July 2015) **New Saga ***Shin Elevanian Saga (Mid July 2015 - September 2015) ***Shin Elevanian Saga II (October 2015 - November 2015) ***Elevanian Saga V (December 2015 - Mid March 2016) ***Elevanian Saga V2 (Mid March 2016 - Late May 2016) **GENESIS Saga ***Elevanian Saga GENESIS (Late May 2016 - September 2016) ***Cho Elevanian Saga (September 2016 - December 2016) ***Elevanian Saga Infinity (December 2016 - February 2017) ***Elevanian Saga Infinity X (March 2017 - Late April 2017) **Ultimate Saga ***Elevanian Saga ULTIMATE - Demonic Arc (Late April 2017 - Early July 2017) ***Elevanian Saga ULTIMATE - Elegant Arc (Early July 2017 - Late August 2017) ***Elevanian Saga ULTIMATE Z (Late August 2017 - present) ***Elevanian Saga ULTIMATE X - Cyber Arc (Coming Soon) ***Elevanian Saga ULTIMATE X - Steam Arc (Coming Soon) ***Elevanian Saga ULTIMATE X - Steel Arc (Coming Soon) *She is the first elevator filmer in Thailand who put custom thumbnails on every elevator videos, and made more than one elevator tour. *She is also a transportation enthusiast, especially Thai buses and trains. **Her favorite buses brands are King Long, Sunlong, MAN, Mitsubishi Fuso and Mercedes-Benz. * She is also produced elevator videos for several elevator channels in Thailand (Mostly Oak TheElevator Hunter). *Although she is not the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film elevators in Japan, she is actually the first elevator filmer in Thailand who has uploaded elevator videos in Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, Aichi and Kanagawa. **Based on her upcoming October 2017 trip, she may be the first international elevator filmer to mainly film elevators in Hokkaido prefecture in Japan. (Circleline28 has briefly filmed elevators in Hakodate, South Hokkaido and vief86mo has only briefly filmed elevators in 2 area, Sahoro and Chitose) **She was ever go to Central Vietnam once in 2006 (long before she become elevator enthusiast) but did not film any elevators. *She is also an elevator filmer in Thailand who has filmed the most videos in Japan and Singapore per trip. *Although she has yet to debut in local media, she often unexpectedly made a cameo on the television when she was going somewhere. *She is the only elevator filmer in Thailand who has ever met and talked to Mitsubishi Elevator (Thailand) salesperson, which made her started to love Mitsubishi elevators despite their commonness in Thailand. *When she film elevators overseas or other cities outside Bangkok and Greater Bangkok, she often films the highest observation deck/building elevators, and/or certain unique elevators. **The currently only city she has yet filmed the highest observation deck/building is ChonburiThe tallest building she can film is Pattaya Park Tower, which located in Phratamnak area, Pattaya, Chonburi., possibly due to lack of time. *Her currently longest elevator video in her main channel and the longest elevator video in Thailand is an elevator compilation for Oak TheElevator Hunter, with 2 hours, 51 minutes and 25 seconds. *With 157cm / 5'2", she is currently the shortest known member which older than 13 years in the elevator community so far. *When she made custom thumbnails, she often made custom thumbnail with various theme including Sci-Fi, Retro Gaming, Samurai and Gothic. *She oftens film elevators in area that other local filmers rarely go to, such as Thonglor, Langsuan, Asoke Montri and Yaowaraj area. *She also has an account in Skyscraper Simulator forum called ningsama, but rarely used. Gallery Normal Gallery 2014-08-23 14.41.11.jpg|NingSama1vs100 (The blue shirt) and Tamovie1975 (The orange t-shirt)|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-08-23_1 2014-12-27 10.08.06.jpg|Groudon opening signature|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 2014-12-27 17.49.01.jpg|All of opening signatures used in 2015 except Kirby figure Note: This picture include unused DJ-PON3 figure due to IDLift3000's opening signature conflict'|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 elevatormasterlogo.png|Another NingSama1vs100's Channel Logo|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elevatormas Elevatormaniac.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (October 2014 - January 2015) ElevanianQueste.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (January 2015 - April 2015) Elevanianquestev2.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (April 2015 - November 26, 2015) Elevanianquestev3.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo ( November 26, 2015 - February 19, 2016) Elevanianquestg.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (February 19, 2016 - April 25, 2016) Omeganingsama.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (April 26, 2016 - September 29, 2016) Eqnlogo.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (September 29, 2016 - December 31, 2016) Infinity.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (January 1, 2017 - March 5, 2017) Elequelogo.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo (March 5, 2017 - Late April 2017) Elequeultimatelogo.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (Late April 2017 - Early June 2017) Special Logos (Discontinued) First version Elevanianquestev2 tanabata.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Tanabata Festival (July 7). elevanianquestev2 bangsaen.jpg|NingSama1vs100 logo used in Bangsaen holiday week in July 14, 2015 to July 23, 2015 elevanianquestev2 queenbirthday.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate National Queen's Birthday (August 12). Elevanianquestev2 moonfest.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Mid Autumn Festival. elevanianquestev2 halloween.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Halloween Festival. Elevanianquestev2 loykratong.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Loykratong festival. Second version Elevanianquestev3 kingbirthday.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate National King's Birthday (December 5). Elevanianquestev3 christmas.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Christmas day. Elevanianquestev3 hny2016.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate New Year Festival 2016. Elevanianquestev3 setsubun.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Setsubun festival (February 3). Elevanianquestev3 chinesenewyear.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Chinese new year. Elevanianquestev3 valentine.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Valentine's day. Notes and References External Links *NingSama1vs100's YouTube Channel **Her animated elevators channel **Her offtopic channel * NingSama1vs100's Blog (in Thai - Discontinued) * NingSama1vs100's Facebook Page Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum